victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Gets Crushed
Jade Gets Crushed is the 11th episode of Victorious ''Season 2 and the 31st episode overall. It aired on October 8th, 2011. Plot André wants Tori to help him record a song for a class, however she's busy trying to get into a class, and Jade is the only other female vocalist he can find - Cat is simply just bouncing around on her Jupiter Boots laughing. He confesses to Beck that he is scared of her, just as she comes running in, threatening to kill Sinjin and throws her scissors at the wall. At first he's nervous about working with her, but she's nice to him and he starts to trust her more. When he can't think of the lyrics to the song, Jade sings a song recorded in 2005 by Backhouse Mike called Okay, and he becomes attracted to her, because she looks and sounds so beautiful when she sings. André goes over to Tori's house in the middle of the night, practically crying because he's so stressed about the situation. He asked Tori for hot cocoa, although she hesitated at first, but hurried to make one for him when she heard about his crush on Jade. He says he's good friends with Beck, and doesn't want him to know that he's in love with his girlfriend, but he has a lot of trouble keeping his feelings a secret. Tori assures him that he's just over-tired and emotional, and he'll probably forget about it the next day, and he agrees. The next day, Beck and Jade walk up to André, and Jade wants to hear the song. He's terrified to reveal his feelings for her, so he rushes away, saying he'll just email her the song. Tori, realizing he still hasn't overcome his crush, invites him over and dresses up like Jade. She acts like Jade and insults him, trying to show him how mean Jade really is. Instead of being upset by this, he almost leans in to kiss her because she looks so much like Jade. André confesses to Tori that he stayed up all night, writing a song called ''365 Days for Jade. Tori believes that if he performs the song for her, he will be able to express his feelings and get over his crush. To hide the fact that the song is for Jade, and to avoid upsetting Beck, he replaces her name with the word "Baby," and Tori says that he wrote it for his dog. At the end of the song, Jade hugs André. Tori asks if it worked, and he says it may take some time. However, a girl comes up to him asking to hang out, and André begins to forget about Jade. Subplot Tori wants to take an R&B vocals class, but she must first pass the Tech Theater exam, and only has three days to study. Robbie tries to help Tori prepare for her Tech Theater Test by teaching her how to use tech equipment and practicing with her using cutouts of Cat (which she finds out about by "bouncing" into the room while they are practicing). However, Tori ends up being so good at it, she ends up getting a perfect score on her test, beating Robbie's record for Tech Theater Top Student. Cat wears Jupiter Boots and constantly bounces around, laughing. Running Gag *Cat wears Jupiter Boots and constantly bounces around, giggling. *André being wonky about Jade. *People saying "dang girl" to Tori (while she is impersonating Jade). Trivia *Daniella Monet who plays Trina Vega is absent for this episode. It is her 2nd absence this season, and the 6th one overall. *This is the second time Jade's name is used as a title, the first being Jade Dumps Beck. *This is the third time one character on the show has dressed up like another character (the first being Cat as Sikowitz and Beck dressing as Tori, both in Beck Falls for Tori). **Robbie dresses like Ryder Daniels in Beggin' On Your Knees, but isn't impersonating him like the other examples. *If you look closely at a part in the promo for this episode, the clips are actually from Pilot, when Tori and Jade are playing Alphabet Improv. *This is the 4th time André and Tori have sang a duet. *André is the third person to have feelings for Jade, the first being Beck and the second being Sinjin. *In the scene where Robbie helps Tori practice for their examining in the Blackbox Theater, she is wearing the same striped shirt she wore in Prom Wrecker when she was organizing plans for prome. *Jade has sang quite a few times with the group, but this is only the second episode in which she sings part of a song alone. *This is the first time Jade and André write a song together. *This is the second time the words "wonk" and "wonky" were used. The first was in The Great Ping-Pong Scam by Tori. *This is the first time Spaghetti Tacos have been mentioned on Victorious, as they have been mentioned and seen numerous times on iCarly. *The headphones that Jade wears were Beats headphones. *The red robot Beck is taking photos of is the one from another one of Dan's shows, "Drake and Josh". Dan confirmed this via Twitter: "Who recognized Beck's red ROBOT from @Victorious tonight? It's the ACTUAL ROBOT I used in an episode of Drake & Josh 4 or 5 years ago!" It's from the episode "The Drake and Josh INN". It was the Mexican Robot that Drake bought. *When Jade sings for André, she is actually singing part of a real life song called Okay. It's the same song that Tori and Ryder sang in Beggin' on Your Knees. *André says that he replaced all of the "Jade's" in the song with "baby". However, "Jade" only has one syllable while "baby" has two. Therefore "baby" would not fit unless André changed the song a bit. However, some fans speculate that Jade's full name is Jadelyn, so he could have used her full name in the original, but no one calls her Jadelyn. *In the promo for the episode, Tori is shown saying "Here's my back, get off it!" For some reason, that line was cut from the episode. *During the end credits, Rex sings the ending of the Drake and Josh theme song. *Ending Tagline: André: Ooh, it's all tingly. *In her cutouts, Cat is wearing the same outfit she wore at the beginning of Beck Falls for Tori (sans her pink cardigan). *This is the third time in Dan's shows that a character has had a cardboard cutout of someone (possibly a crush). The first time was when Josh had a cutout of Oprah (Drake and Josh). The second was when Ms. Briggs had a cutout of Randy Jackson (iCarly). *A blooper from Blooptorious revealed that Liz Gillies pranked Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas during the scene where André tries to kiss Tori as Jade. Also, a blooper is shown where Jade throws her bent scissors in anger but it hits a violin case instead. *This is the third time Beck has kissed Jade on the cheek (the first being in the Pilot and the second in The Diddly-Bops). *After André was about to kiss Tori while she was dressed as Jade, André says 'Willy Wonky!', might be a reference to Willy Wonka. *When this episode first aired in the UK, the episode cut off just as Jade was about to sing and jumped forward to Tori letting André in her house at three in the morning. This has been fixed now, however. *The events of this episode were referenced in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. Goofs *When Cat bounces up to Beck and is talking to him, you can see André and Robbie walk around the corner towards Tori, however, when the camera cuts to Tori, they come around the corner again. *When Jade throws her bent scissors to the "Instrument Use is a Privilage" sign, it disappears in the wide-shot but reappears when André is writting the chorus. *It looks as if Avan Jogia should have kissed Elizabeth Gillies but missed and got her cheek instead because not only was the kiss awkward but "Jade" went for his mouth. This scene could have been kept because they stayed in character. *During the scene where Tori is acting like Jade, the position of the pillows keep switching around. *Robbie said that Tori's time on her test was 28 seconds. In reality, it was 48 seconds. *André says he says Jade in the song, "like ten times" yet if you count how many times he says 'baby' the substitute word, it is only said three times. However, the full song may not have been sung or he could've exaggerated. *On the internet, it would be creepy someone having a cutout of someone. Reception The episode has received mixed reactions so far. While it was praised for its solid comedy, the main criticisms were that it was different from some expectations, but more importantly its highly abrupt ending. It had 3.399 million viewers, currently a season low. Quotes Jade: I AM GONNA KILL HIM! André: Uh oh... Beck: What happened? Jade: Sinjin sat on my new scissors! Beck: Okay, okay. Calm down. Jade: I'm not gonna calm down! They're bent, they've lost their siz! (Jade throws scissors on the wall) '' '''Beck': You kids have fun. (kisses Jade on the cheek and leaves the room) Tori: (as Jade) What are you doing in my house?! André: Why are you all dressed up like Jade?! Tori: (as Jade) Say something intelligent or shut your face! Mr. Vega: Hey Tori, have you seen my glasses? Tori: '(''as Jade) I'm not your little "find-it girl", okay? If you lost your glasses, why don't you lock yourself in the basement and cry about it! '''Mr. Vega: Dang girl... André: (to Beck, about Jade) She scares me. Beck: 'Jade ''scares you? '''Andrè: '''She scares everybody! '''Tori: (about the Cat cutouts) Does Cat know you have these? Robbie: No, AND DON'T TELL HER! André: Uh, this is a song I wrote for, uh... Tori: (pulls microphone towards her) ...for his dog! André: ... I love my dog! André: 'So do you wanna like, see a movie? '''Tori: '(as Jade) Sure. Lets go see Death of the Kitten! 'André: '''Ohhh, uh. So do you wanna just go get a hamburger? '''Tori: '(as Jade) Beef makes me puke! '''André: '''Dang girl! '''André: '''Go make me cocoa! '''Tori: '''I'm not making cocoa! '''André: '''Ohh! '''Tori: What is wrong with you? André: I think I'm in love with Jade. Tori: (stares) I'll go make the cocoa Jade:'' (singing)'' :There is no upper-hand, :I'm giving you mine. :It doesn't have to end up wasting your time. :There's things that I could say, :But here it my way, :I wanna let you know that it's all okay. (André watches her in stunned silence) Jade: What 'dya think? (André continues to stare) Jade: (smiles) You liked that? André: Mhmm. Jade: '''Hey, you ever try this when you were a kid? '''André: '''Whoa, what are ya doing? '''Jade: '''Just give me your hand! Don't be a baby! '''André: '''Okay... I'm trusting you. '''Jade: '''Yeah, big mistake. '''André: ''(to Tori) Jade who? '''Rex (to Robbie)': And now just slide your back down the wall, in sadness and despair. André: (singing): I really wish that I could write the next line. My favorite letter's J. Tuna fish fillet. I'm gonna wash my dog with some blue shampoo. Gallery Video Gallery Click Here For Video Gallery 211 11 211 211 211